Episode 4133 (27th January 1997)
Plot Mike warns Deirdre that she's going to lose her home and her caretaker job when he sells the Crimea Street flats. Ken suggests she moves in with him at No.1 but she feels she doesn't just want to drift back into his life. Tony has a bad back which stops him being much help at the garage. Mike talks to the workforce, telling them he's only got the one order for sportswear and will have to lay half of them off. Ida is convinced she'll be first to go. Curly is annoyed to find Anne has changed all the rotas in his absence. He is also upset by the way she refuses to be alone with him and always keeps the office door open. Sally realises that Mike's new designs are the same as Kbec's and tells him he can't copy them as it's illegal. He points out Kbec has left him with no option and she has to go along with him or he'll have to sack all sixty workers instead of thirty. Gail assures Stephen she understands his position and he leaves for Canada pleased they are still friends. He tells her he hopes she sorts something out. Ida is stunned when Mike tells her he's keeping her on because of her experience but that she may have to take a pay-cut. Ashley has his hair dyed blonde so he can spend hours with Maxine. Becky thinks he looks wonderful. Sue assures Ken she'll do her best to convince the Governors not to make him redundant. He tells her he's grateful. When Sean sends Samantha flowers she assures him she does want to see more of him. Sally realises she has to support Mike in his illegal trading or she'll lose her job. He tells her not to tell Kevin. Ken tells Deirdre he loves her and wants her to live with him. Cast Regular cast *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Anne Malone - Eve Steele *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Becky Palmer - Emily Aston *Tony Horrocks - Lee Warburton *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Ida Clough - Helene Palmer *Sean Skinner - Terence Hillyer *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane Guest cast *Lauren Hickson - Emily Iggulden *Vanda Morgan - Suzy Yannis *Stephen Reid - Todd Boyce *Sue Jeffers - Romy Baskerville Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Hallway and back room *Corner Shop *Coronation Street Garage *Jim's Cafe *Skinner's Bookies *Firman's Freezers - Storeroom and manager’s office *Baldwin's Sportswear - Office and sewing floor *Weatherfield Comprehensive - Staff room Notes *Last appearance of David Platt until 14th July 1997. *Last appearance of Sarah Louise Platt until 11th May 1997. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ashley wants to make a date with his favourite crimper. Sally learns the truth about Mike Baldwin's new order. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,050,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Mike Baldwin: "I'm not going to sack you, Ida. You're right, you are a very good worker. Your mouth's too big, your brain's too small but you are an experienced, trained machinist - and they're hard to find. So you've got a job as long as you want one... that's assuming I'm still in business." Category:1997 episodes